


After the shower

by shutupmulder



Series: Ethan and Ilsa [2]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, mission Impossible: fallout, mission impossible - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: A follow up story to ”After the events of Fallout”. Warning: This contains smut.





	After the shower

The dinner was nice and simple. Ethan told Ilsa about the situation with the IMF and that he was on leave for at least one week starting yesterday. 

”So.. what are your plans now, Ilsa?” Ethan asked, after finishing his salad. 

”I don’t know. I’ve thought about it a lot this past month now that I am out of the MI6.” She took a sip of the red wine. 

”The thing is - the more I’ve thought about it, I’ve realised I don’t think I’ll be able to quit this business.” she smiled sadly. ”I’ve been able to relax for once in a really long time, and while it has been nice, the thought of not getting back to work is nagging at the back of my mind. I’m restless. It is as if I need to be out there saving the world..” She finished with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, shaking her head slowly. 

”It’s ironic that when all I wanted was to get out and now that I got my wish I can’t imagine a normal lifestyle. I guess that when all you’ve done for so many years has been travelling around the world - lying, decieving, hurting and killing people - you just can’t get back to the life you had before. You don’t know how to live that kind of life.”

”I know what you mean.” Ethan nodded sympathetically. 

”That’s why it didn’t work out for me and Julia.” He finished, giving her a sad smile which she returned. 

A small comfortable silence lasted for a few seconds.

”Look at us.” She huffed all of a sudden, waving her right hand. ”Two damaged souls that just can’t stay away from the dangers and horrors of this job.” 

”Cheers to that.” Ethan raised his glass in irony. 

Ilsa laughed, raising her own glass and sipping slowly. 

”Thank you for the dinner, Ethan.” She changed the subject, smiling gently. 

”You’re welcome. Sorry for breaking into your hotel room.” He teased back. 

”I wouldn’t stress about it. It was a nice surprise.” She rose to collect both their plates as Ethan got the rest of the dishes. 

As Ilsa had put the plates in the sink she felt Ethan’s arms embrace her from behind. She dropped the dishes and leaned back against his chest. 

He placed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck, making her sigh. She turned her head sideways and met his lips in a slow, deep kiss. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue to explore her mouth and she let out a low moan. Ilsa’s hand reached around them and her fingers ran through his hair as his hand slowly caressed her belly. 

”I want you, Ethan.” She let out on a shaky breath as she turned around facing him. One hand was around the back of his neck and the other rested upon his chest as her eyes locked with his. 

”Are you sure about this, Ilsa?” He asked, covering the hand on his chest with his own. 

”Definitely.” She smiled. 

Ethan smiled wide, his hands cradling her face as he leaned in to kiss her again. She returned the kiss eagerly, this time with more hunger than before. Ethan pressed her into the kitchen counter, hands finding her ass and lifting her up on it. Ilsa’s legs immediately wrapped around his middle, pulling him closer to her. 

”Ethan..” she moaned lowly, when his mouth left hers to kiss down her exposed neck. They stayed like that for a while, him exploring her neck, finding that very sensitive spot right behind her ear which he paid a certain amount of attention too. 

Her hands were running through his thick hair, pushing him closer towards her, wanting more. 

”That’s really good.” She sighed, eyes closed as she completely surrendered to him.

”Mm.” He agreed against her neck as he continued his ministrations. 

Suddenly she gently pushed his head backwards, away from her. 

”Your turn now.” She smiled mischeviously as her hands started unbottoning his shirt. He could have helped her, it would have gone faster, but there was something so special about seeing Ilsa with her only focus on undressing him.

When she was finally done, she pushed the shirt off of him revealing his tanned chest. Her hands immediately started caressing his chest and abs slowly, feeling his muscles tensing underneath her fingers.

Ilsa leaned forward, kissing his chest, leaving wet trails, soon circling her mouth around his nipple, making him moan in the back of his throat. 

”Ilsa..” he hissed as she playfully bit down on his nipple. ”You’re killing me.” He said, his eyes burning with want as he felt her smile at his words.

”And I do believe you are overdressed.” He said, grabbing the hem of the white dress she had put on after the shower. Raising it above her head, he discovered that she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

It didn’t take long for his mouth to descend on her breast, his hand finding the other, massaging it gently. 

”Yes.” Ilsa moaned as his tongue rolled over her nipple, making her shiver with need. Her hips had started to rotate against his and she could feel how hard he was already. Knowing that she did this to him only made her want him more. 

His free hand moved lower, stroking from her thigh up to her lace panties, circling around the edges of them. Finally his hand slipped inside the material, coming in contact with her heat. 

”Jesus, Ilsa.” He groaned, feeling her wetness against his fingers and started to slowly move his hand against her. 

”Yes.” She sighed in relief as his hand moved up and down, in a gentle caress. 

Soon enough he entered her with one finger, making her breath hitch. 

”Is that okay?” He asked as he moved his finger in and out.

”More. Another..” she managed between her shaky breaths and he added another finger. 

”God, Ethan.. I’m gonna..” she couldn’t speak coherently as she felt herself climbing higher already. 

”It’s okay. Let go. I’m right here.” He said in a husky voice. His mouth had left her breast now, and he was watching her intently, her face flushed and mouth slightly open. His thumb started stroking her clit. 

”Aaah. I’m-.” Her breathing was fast now, her eyes shut and he could tell she was close. 

”Let go, Ilsa. Let go.” He said and the words were enough to send her over the edge.

His head leaned against her shoulder as he waited for her to come down from her high. 

”Take off your shorts.” She said when she finally trusted her voice. 

”What?” He said dumbly.

”I said take off your shorts.” She repeated more steady this time.

He released her legs from around his waist and slowly unzipped his shorts, pulling them down his legs and stepping out of them. She eyed him the whole time. Her blue eyes had turned a darker shade of blue than usual and the way she looked at him made him even harder. 

”Boxers too.” She said and he complied, pulling them down, standing completely naked before her. He felt a little nervous under her gaze as she eyed him. 

”Come here.” She said, and he moved closer to her. 

Her hand found his hardness, gently stroking up and down, making him groan. 

Ilsa’s other hand went to the back of his head, pushing him closer to her as she went to suck on his earlobe. Suddenly her hand left his erection. 

”I want you take me into the bedroom and I want you to fuck me, Ethan.” She whispered in his ear, making him shiver. 

Ethan didn’t know whether to expect her to talk dirty or not in bed, but those words made it very clear what she wanted and he was in no way going to deny her wishes. 

”Yes, ma’am.” He said, making her laugh as he hoisted her up from the counter, her legs once again wrapping around his waist and he started to carry her into the bedroom. 

—

Ilsa felt well-rested. She was on her stomach, her hand lying across Ethan’s middle, snuggled up to him as she woke up. She opened her eyes, finding his green ones looking back at her. 

”Good morning.” He murmured with a smile, his hand gently carressing her exposed back. 

”Morning.” She replied, raising up on one arm to look down at him. 

”How do you feel?” He asked. 

”Good.” She murmured as she leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his mouth. ”Very good.” She added with a playful smile, remembering the events of last night. 

”You’re so beautiful.” He said as his hand went to caress her cheek. 

”Mm, you told me last night.” She teased, leaning down to kiss him again. 

”And you don’t look too bad yourself.” She added before she rested her head on his chest. 

He chuckled at her answer. 

”Ilsa.” His voice turned into a more serious tone. 

”Yes?” 

”There was something I was going to tell you last night, but I didn’t really get the time before we.. got distracted.” He smiled at his choice of words. 

She raised her head from his chest to look at him. 

”You’re welcome to join the IMF.” He said, seeing the surprise in her eyes. ”If you want to, of course. Our team could use another person. And the agency would be very happy to have you.”

Ilsa blinked a few times, not finding any words. He waited patiently for her answer, hand still gently caressing her back. 

”I-.. I think I would like that.” She whispered to herself. ”Yeah, I think I would like that very much.” She said louder this time, looking him in the eyes. 

Ethan’s grin spread across his face and she smiled back. 

”I’m glad to hear that.” Ethan said, before she laid her head back down on his chest, smiling to her herself. 

The past month had been nice, just relaxing and having nothing to do. But it wasn’t until now that she felt satisfied. 

She had a job. Not just any job, but with the IMF and a team that had come to grow on her during her last mission. She wouldn’t be alone. 

Most important, she had Ethan. Lying in his arms she felt safe. Things were going to be okay. 

She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with my grammar, English is not my first language.  
> I’m sorry if you didn’t like that I didn’t completely finish what they started in the kitchen.. but this is my first time I writing smut so this was enough for me. Haha.


End file.
